eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ne Ver', Ne Boysia
|year = 2003 |position = 3rd |points = 164 |previous = Northern Girl |next = Believe me}} Ne ver', ne boysia wasthe Russian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2003 in Riga performed well-known duo t.A.T.u.. It was performed eleventh on the night following Germany and preceding Spain. The song achieved 3rd place with 164 points behind Belgium and Turkey, despite one of the two having vocal problems on the night. Lyrics Russian= Raznije noči, raznije ljudji Khočet nje khočet, ljubjit nje ljubjit Kto-ta atstanjet, kto-ta saskočet Kto-ta ustanjet i pjerekhočet Kto-ta zakrutit provad na kljemi Kto-ta zamutit novije temi Kto-ta panti a kto-ta manjak Kto-ta kak ti, kto-ta kak ja Nje zažigaj i nje gasi Nje vjer, nje bojsa, nje prasi I uspakojsa, i uspakojsa Nje vjer, nje bojsa, nje prasi Nje vjer, nje bojsa, nje prasi Nje vjer, nje bojsa Nje vjer, nje bojsa Nje vjer, nje bojsa i nje prasi Gdje-ta jest mnoga to čevo mala No na darogakh budjet ablava Kto-ta risknjot a kto-ta nje smožet Kto-ta pajmot no nje pamožet Kto-ta ujdjot, kto-ta vjernjotsa Kto-ta najdjot novaje solntse Kto-ta v kusti a kto-ta v menja Kto-ta kak ti, kto-ta kak ja Nje zažigaj i nje gasi Nje vjer, nje bojsa, nje prasi I uspakojsa, i uspakojsa Nje vjer, nje bojsa, nje prasi Nje vjer, nje bojsa, nje prasi Nje vjer, nje bojsa Nje vjer, nje bojsa Nje vjer, nje bojsa i nje prasi I nje prasi Nje zažigaj i nje gasi Nje vjer, nje bojsa, nje prasi I uspakojsa, i uspakojsa Nje vjer, nje bojsa, nje prasi Nje vjer, nje bojsa, nje prasi Nje vjer, nje bojsa Nje vjer, nje bojsa |-| Translation= Different nights, different people Wants, doesn't want, loves, doesn't love Someone will fall behind, someone will jump off the mark Someone will be tired and stop wanting Someone will wind wire around a cleat Someone will open up new themes Someone's a psycho and someone's a maniac Someone like you, someone like me Don't light up and don't extinguish Don't believe, don't fear, don't ask And calm down, and calm down Don't believe, don't fear, don't ask Don't believe, don't fear, don't ask Don't believe, don't fear Don't believe, don't fear Don't believe, don't fear, don't ask Somewhere there are a lot of rare things But on the roads there'll be a raid Someone will take a risk and someone will fail Someone will understand it, but won't help Someone will leave, someone will return Someone will find a new sun Someone in the bushes and someone in me Someone like you, someone like me Don't light up and don't extinguish Don't believe, don't fear, don't ask And calm down, and calm down Don't believe, don't fear, don't ask Don't believe, don't fear, don't ask Don't believe, don't fear Don't believe, don't fear Don't believe, don't fear, don't ask And don't ask Don't light up and don't extinguish Don't believe, don't fear, don't ask And calm down, and calm down Don't believe, don't fear, don't ask Don't believe, don't fear, don't ask Don't believe, don't fear Don't believe, don't fear Don't believe, don't fear, don't ask Videos Category:Russia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2003 Category:21st Century Eurovision